


Истории чая

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tea, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Все эти годы с Шерлоком, Джоном и чаем.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 6





	Истории чая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Book of Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222336) by [mydogwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson). 



«Пока есть чай, есть надежда».

Пинаро А. Б.

*** **1** ***

Самыми ужасными крики и оскорбления всегда были в пятницу вечером.

Дело в том, что в пятницу Генри Ватсон получал свою зарплату, а это означало, что перед тем, как прийти домой, тот сначала заглядывал в «Собаку и скрипку». Очень много пинт спустя этот человек с криком врывался в обветшалый дом на две квартиры в Баркинг, в одной из которых жила его семья, и начинал напоминать им о том, как они его подвели.

Поскольку ему было уже десять лет и он уже не был маленьким ребёнком, Джон знал, как сбежать через окно своей спальни, спуститься по водосточной трубе и приземлиться в грязь внизу. Иногда он беспокоился, что, убегая таким образом, он становится трусом, оставляя маму и Гарри наедине со стариком, но, честно говоря, он думал, что у мамы должна быть бутылка. По крайней мере, та могла перестать готовить ему ужин, который часто заканчивался тем, что его швыряли через всю комнату. А что касается Гарри, которая была на пять лет старше, то она, похоже, нарочно болтала без умолку.

Всё, чего хотел Джон − это иногда немного тишины и покоя.

Поэтому по пятницам он спускался по трубе и садился у соседского садового сарая. В эту ночь было неожиданно прохладно, и он забыл свою куртку, но это было нормально. Лучше какое-то время мёрзнуть, чем сидеть дома и слушать мерзкие слова, которыми их всех обзывал отец.

Внезапно Джон осознал, что в доме, за которым он сидит, горит свет, и тут же вспомнил, что несколько недель назад с палисадника исчезла вывеска агента по недвижимости. Очевидно, кто-то переехал сюда, пока он был в школе. Если повезёт, у новых соседей в семье будет мальчик, и, возможно, тот станет его другом.

Немного взволнованный этой идеей, Джон позволил себе некоторое время поразмышлять о ней. Хотя он чувствовал себя хорошим человеком, по какой-то причине заводить друзей ему всегда было нелегко. Гарри, всегда окружённая небольшой толпой, которая, казалось, её любила, однажды рассмеялась и сказала «Все твои друзья тебя ненавидят».

Но этот мальчик, если он существует, может быть другим. Возможно, Джон ему действительно понравится.

Джон так напряжённо думал о возможности появления этого неожиданного друга, что не заметил, как кто-то подошёл к его укрытию, пока голос не прервал его размышления. 

− Когда я увидел тебя из окна, то подумал, что, может быть, в моём новом саду появился гном.

Незнакомец не был мальчиком. Это оказался курящий трубку старик в поношенном кардигане. Джон нахмурился. 

− Потому что я невысокий? − сердито спросил он.

− Потому что ты был таким неподвижным, − мягко поправил мужчина. Затем он протянул свободную руку. − Джулс Хит, − представился тот, будто Джон был взрослым.

Через мгновение Джон поднял руку, и они обменялись рукопожатием. 

− Джон Ватсон.

− Почему ты сидишь здесь на холоде?

Прежде чем Джон успел ответить, они оба услышали крики, за которыми последовал грохот бьющегося о стену фарфора.

− А-а-а... − пробормотал мистер Хит. Затем он резко обернулся. − Я как раз собирался поставить чайник. Хочешь чаю?

Джон моргнул. Мама разрешала ему пить только молоко с сахаром и немного чая, да и то только тогда, когда он плохо себя чувствовал. 

− Настоящий чай?

Мужчина улыбнулся. 

− Я пью только «Пи-джи типс»(1). Настоящий чай.

Через мгновение Джон кивнул и последовал за ним в ярко-жёлтую кухню. Ему указали на стул у маленького столика, и он, сев, стал наблюдать, как мистер Хит заваривает чай и достаёт из буфета печенье «Дижестив»(2). Когда перед ним поставили кружку с чаем, Джон последовал его примеру, добавив лишь капельку молока и один кусочек сахара. Затем он сделал маленький, неуверенный глоток. 

− Ох, он хороший, − сказал он. На вкус он был точь-в-точь как чай, подумал он.

− Рад, что ты одобряешь.

Джон откусил кусочек печенья. 

− У вас есть сын?

− К сожалению, нет. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

− Я подумал, что он мог бы стать моим другом, если он у вас есть.

− Ох, понятно.

Они пили чай и ели печенье, делая вид, что не слышат приглушённых звуков, доносящихся из соседней комнаты.

За эти годы Джон выпил с мистером Хитом бесчисленное количество кружек чая. Даже после развода через год, когда семье или тому, что от неё осталось, пришлось переехать в более дешёвую квартиру, он каждую неделю садился на автобус и возвращался в весёлую жёлтую кухню. Мистер Хит умер, когда Джон был в университете, и деньги, которые тот оставил в своём завещании, помогли ему, пока он не записался в армию.

***

У него был новый костюм. Первый настоящий костюм на восьмой день рождения, и тот ему понравился. Очень. Ну, за исключением галстука. Мамуля нахмурилась, когда он отказался надеть галстук. 

− В школе у тебя не будет выбора, − предупредила она.

Шерлок только что-то промычал в ответ, занятый изучением своего отражения в зеркале. Портной проделал очень хорошую работу; чёрный пиджак и брюки сидели идеально. Его отказ от скучной белой рубашки оказался правильным, потому что ему очень шёл тёмно-зелёный.

Мамуля только вздохнула и попыталась хоть немного пригладить его кудри. 

− Ты уверен, что ты один со всем справишься? − она уже не в первый раз задавала этот вопрос.

Шерлок шагнул за пределы её досягаемости. 

− Со мной всё будет в порядке, − нетерпеливо сказал он. Он взял папку с документами. − Машина уже здесь?

Так оно и было, и через несколько минут он уже был в пути. Шофёр хорошо знал семейство Холмсов и поэтому не делал никаких попыток завязать праздную беседу. Шерлок листал страницы своей исследовательской работы, не нервничая, конечно, но просто желая напомнить себе обо всей проделанной работе.

Как только они подъехали к зданию с вывеской «Фортум и Мейсон»(3), шофёр проводил его внутрь и оставил на попечение одного из слуг в ливреях, который должен был доставить его в Чайную. Любезно улыбнувшись, хозяйка показала ему столик на двоих в углу. 

− Я пришлю твоего брата, когда он придёт, − сказала она.

Всё это, конечно, было идеей Майкрофта. 

− Пора тебе стать цивилизованным, − лукаво заметил он. − Ты должен вести себя как джентльмен, а не бродить по лесу, как дикарь. Поэтому на твой день рождения я угощу тебя чаем в «Фортум». Оденься подобающим образом и дай мне знать, достиг ли ты чего-нибудь стоящего в своей учёбе. − Иногда Шерлоку казалось, что Майкрофту сорок и он не просто школьник, а надутый правительственный прислужник.

И вот теперь он сидел здесь, разглядывая элегантную комнату и удивляясь, почему необычный сине-зелёный цвет получил название «Eau de Nil»(4), и ждал, когда Майкрофт, напыщенный осёл, появится из Итона. Но когда его беспокойный взгляд упал на вход, он увидел, что к столу приближается не его брат.

Папулю никогда особенно не заботила одежда. Чаще всего тот выглядел скорее как слегка опустившийся джентльмен-фермер, а не рассеянный профессор исландской литературы, каковым тот и был. (Когда-нибудь Шерлок собирался спросить его, почему именно эта тема.) Однако сегодня было ясно, что тот сделал над собой усилие, надев свой лучший коричневый костюм и накрахмаленную белую рубашку. Шерлок вспомнил, почему он чаще всего находил папу вполне приемлемым, когда видел, что тот тоже не носит галстука.

Папуля подошёл к столу и сел на другой стул. 

− Ты выглядишь очень щеголевато, − сказал он, стараясь быть бодрым.

− Майкрофт не придёт? − тихо спросил Шерлок.

Папуля покачал головой. 

− Он очень сожалеет, но у него завтра важный экзамен, и он действительно почувствовал, что ему нужно подготовиться.

− Ха. Он никогда не нуждается в этом, − пробормотал Шерлок.

− Но мне повезло, правда? Я пью чудесный чай со своим любимым сыном. − Это была старая семейная шутка: с каким бы сыном он ни разговаривал, тот был его любимцем.

Шерлок только нахмурился.

Папуля дал знать официантке, что они готовы есть, и очень быстро на стол поставили трехъярусный поднос. Бутерброды (яйца с майонезом и английским крессом-салатом, огурец с мятным сливочным сыром, норфолкская вяленая ветчина с английской горчицей, но без лосося, потому что ни одному из них тот не нравился), фрукты и простые булочки, взбитые сливки, клубничное варенье и лимонный крем, а также десерт на выбор. Официант налил им по чашке «Королевского купажа от «Фортум и Мейсон»(5) и оставил их.

Шерлок взял бутерброд с ветчиной и откусил крошечный кусочек. 

− Я принёс свои заметки, − сказал он, указывая на папку. − Глупый Майкрофт велел мне написать статью. − Он сделал глоток чая, наслаждаясь слегка цветочным, почти медовым вкусом.

− Чудесный чай, не правда ли? − Папуля выбрал ещё два бутерброда. − Прочти мне свои заметки, − предложил он.

Через мгновение Шерлок съел бутерброд с яйцом и майонезом и взял папку.

В течение следующего часа они с Папулей допили чай и съели бутерброды, пока он читал свою статью _«Методы стабилизации лития, чтобы предотвратить его коррозию при контакте с кислородом»_.

Папуля вежливо выслушал его до конца. 

− Очень хорошо, Шерлок, хотя я кое-чего не понял, − сказал он.

− Ну, это не исландская литература, − подумал Шерлок, но промолчал, потому что не хотел обидеть Папулю.

− Могу я спросить, почему ты выбрал тему химии?

Шерлок перестал намазывать взбитые сливки на булочку и искоса взглянул на Папулю. Потом он ухмыльнулся. 

− Потому что Майкрофт ничего не знает о химии, − ответил он.

Через мгновение Папуля начал смеяться. Затем он заказал ещё один чайник чая.

В общем, решил Шерлок, неплохой день рождения.

*** **2** ***

Чёртов автобус опять опаздывал.

А ещё шёл дождь. Джон ютился под очень маленьким навесом вместе с одной из медсестёр из санатория и женой одного из других пациентов, которая решила, что сейчас самое подходящее время, чтобы ругать свою жизнь вообще и персонал санатория в частности. Медсестра, закалённая женщина, приближающаяся к пенсии, просто продолжала читать свою слегка промокшую «Дейли Мейл». Джон старался не обращать внимания ни на холодный дождь, стекающий по шее за воротник, ни на часы, потому что наверняка опоздает на работу. Снова.

Это было не первое пребывание мамы здесь. Самый первый раз это случилось вскоре после развода, когда она как-то оторвалась от реальности и два дня гуляла. В ночной рубашке. Теперь, четыре года спустя, это стало привычной рутиной. Джон приходил два раза в неделю. Гарри была менее прилежна.

Но автобусное сообщение было катастрофой, и хотя мистер Ян всегда был добр к нему, Джон чувствовал себя виноватым каждый раз, когда опаздывал на свои вечерние обязанности в магазине на углу. Зарплата была очень мала, но она помогала, и часы работы не мешали учёбе.

Наконец-то, наконец-то, старый автобус загрохотал, и Джон провёл следующие двадцать пять минут, пытаясь подготовиться к экзамену по биологии, который у него был на следующий день.

Как и ожидалось, господин Ян был очень понимающим и даже спросил о маме.

Может быть, из-за его доброты, а может быть, из-за того, что у мамы был плохой день и из-за того, что её слова были невнятными из-за лекарств. Возможно, дело было в его мокрых носках или в том, что, поскольку чек с пособием Гарри должен был прийти сегодня, он вернётся домой и обнаружит её без сознания на диване. И это был лучший вариант. Что бы ни обрушилось на него, это случилось, когда он находился в дальнем углу магазина, ремонтируя полку с печеньем. Внезапно Джон понял, что по его лицу текут слёзы. Это было так неожиданно, что он ахнул, а потом заплакал всерьёз.

Прошло всего мгновение, прежде чем появился господин Ян. Не говоря ни слова, он повёл Джона в заднюю комнату, где у него была маленькая кухня со столом. 

− Садись, − приказал он, и Джон сел. 

− Мне очень жаль, − сказал он хриплым голосом. − Я в порядке, правда, я вернусь...

− Тише, − сказал мистер Ян, ставя чайник.

Джон замолчал и остался сидеть за столом. Прошло всего несколько минут, прежде чем господин Ян принёс на стол странного вида чайник. Увидев, что Джон смотрит на него, старик сказал: 

− Это неглазурованная пурпурная глина из Китая. Она улучшает вкус чая.

− Даже «Пи-джи типс»? − спросил Джон со слабой, всё ещё слегка кривой улыбкой.

− Сегодня никакого «Пи-джи типса». − мистер Ян полез в ближайшую канистру и достал горсть гранул, чтобы показать ему. − «Пороховой чай»(6), − сказал он.

Джон моргнул.

− Вы его пробовали?

− Конечно, − сказал Джон. Господин Ян налил, и Джон сделал осторожный глоток. На вкус тот была дымным и перчёным, так непохожим на то, к чему он привык. Через мгновение он сделал ещё один глоток. − Он заставляет меня захотеть путешествовать по незнакомым местам, − сказал он и тут же почувствовал себя немного глупо.

Но господин Ян только улыбнулся. 

− Это прекрасные мечты.

Джон обнаружил, что действительно наслаждается этим чаем. 

− Моя настоящая мечта − стать врачом, − неожиданно для себя произнёс он. Никто, кроме мистера Хита, этого не знал.

Несколько минут они сидели молча, потом звонок над входной дверью возвестил, что в магазин вошёл покупатель. Господин Ян ушел, чтобы разобраться с ним. Джон знал, что ему нужно вернуться к полке с печеньем, но ему потребовалась ещё минута, чтобы допить чай.

Позже он шёл в темноте домой. Не обращая внимания на пьяную сестру, он забрался в постель и провёл большую часть ночи за чтением главы из книги по продвинутой биологии о клеточной дифференцировке, клеточной дедифференцировке и перепрограммировании дифференцированных клеток.

Но сначала «Хобнобс»(7) и «Гарибальди»(8).

***

Шерлок никогда раньше не бывал в Брайтоне.

Просто это было не то место, куда семья Холмсов приезжала на каникулы. Они больше склонялись к французской деревне, где всё ещё жили Верне и где они с удовольствием развлекали английскую часть семьи. Или они отправлялись в Исландию, чтобы Папуля мог проводить исследования, в то время как остальные бродили среди гейзеров, вулканов, горячих источников и лавовых полей. Несколько раз они уезжали в Америку, когда Мамулю выманили из материнства и заставили выйти на пенсию, чтобы та могла выступить на той или иной конференции.

Но Брайтон? Нет.

Шерлок не думал, что они избегали приморского городка исключительно для того, чтобы избежать семейной паршивой овцы. Откровенно говоря, он всегда считал себя среди Холмсов белой вороной или, по крайней мере, обречённым на это. Но это было до того, как он услышал о дяде Руди.

Двоюродная бабушка Миллисент Верне была женщиной с прошлым, но это прошлое осталось так далеко позади, что теперь она считалась всего лишь причудливой старухой с любовью к чересчур сладкому хересу. На последнем семейном собрании во Франции, на какой-то свадьбе или похоронах, Шерлок оказался рядом с ней на диване. 

− Скажи, − вдруг спросила она, − ты когда-нибудь видел Руди?

Шерлок нахмурился. 

− Кого?

− Твой дядя Руди. − Увидев его ничего не выражающее лицо, она вздохнула и продолжила: − Ну, на самом деле он, конечно, не твой дядя. Троюродный брат, я полагаю, но такие обозначения довольно нелепы, не так ли? Поскольку ты живёшь в Лондоне, я подумала, что, возможно, у тебя есть новости о нём.

Как ни странно, Шерлок решил сказать абсолютную правду. 

− Я никогда не слышал об этом Руди, независимо от того, в каких отношениях он со мной.

Какое-то мгновение мадам Верне выглядела удивлённой, а потом рассмеялась. 

− О боже, а я-то думала, что все эти старые дела давно уже канули в лету. − Она наклонилась ближе. − Руди − паршивая овца в семье, и о нём никогда не говорят.

Больше он ничего не узнал, потому что кто-то прервал их разговор, и вскоре Мамуля с Папулей объявили, что они готовы уходить.

Но хотя в тот день его любопытство не было удовлетворено, к счастью, его занятия в Итоне были настолько успешными, что оставляли ему много свободного времени. Потребовалось очень мало усилий в интернете, чтобы раскрыть существование некоего Рудольфа Эрскина Холмса. Имя было несколько неожиданным, поскольку он предположил, что предполагаемая «паршивая овца» окажется Верне, а не Холмсом.

Во всяком случае, как только он узнает, что Руди существует, ему ничего не останется, как встретиться с ним.

Было бы вежливо сначала позвонить или хотя бы послать записку, но это звучало скучно. Гораздо интереснее просто появиться без предупреждения. Во всяком случае, он на это надеялся.

Эдвардианское здание находилось в хорошем месте, у воды, достаточно далеко от шумных переулков. Там было всего четыре квартиры, причём все принадлежали Холмсу Р. Отбросив внезапную нервозность, он позвонил.

Прошло несколько долгих мгновений, прежде чем кто-то ответил. 

− Да? − прозвучал голос... Вполне нормальный, хотя Шерлок понятия не имел, чего он ожидал.

− Привет, − твёрдо сказал он. − Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, и я хотел бы поговорить с вами.

Молчание длилось так долго, что он подумал, что тот ушёл. Но тут замок на двери щёлкнул и та открылась, хотя мужчина ничего не сказал. Шерлок оказался в холле и поднялся по винтовой лестнице. Дверь в квартиру 2А всё ещё была закрыта, поэтому он постучал один раз, твёрдо.

− Боже милостивый, ты же ребёнок, − сказал мужчина, открывший дверь, явно удивлённый.

− Мне шестнадцать, - возмутился Шерлок.

Он внимательно изучал стоящего перед ним человека.

По возрасту ему могло быть от сорока до шестидесяти. Его волосы с завитками такой длины, что Шерлок позавидовал, были серебристыми, но это казалось скорее модным выбором, чем признаком старения. Его худое лицо было почти без морщин, за исключением нескольких вокруг зелёных глаз, которые указывали на некоторую склонность к юмору. Дядя Руди был высоким и худым, как все Холмсы.

На нём был стёганый золотистый шелковый халат и мягкие кожаные тапочки.

Шерлок вдруг осознал, что его тоже осматривают.

− Шерлок, − пробормотал Руди. − Ты, должно быть, сын Мэгги и Сигера.

Какое-то мгновение они просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом Руди отошёл в сторону. 

− Ты тоже можешь войти. Иначе соседи начнут сплетничать.

− Большинство людей не делают ничего другого, − пробормотал Шерлок, входя в маленькую прихожую, а оттуда в самую странную комнату, которую он когда-либо видел. Очевидно, в гостиной. Стены были выкрашены в лаврово-зелёный цвет, который был покрыт мрамором тёмного оттенка, хотя на самом деле очень мало поверхности стены было видно. Повсюду висели картины. Большие картины в золотых рамах, маленькие рисунки в деревянных рамах. Иконы. Ящик, полный камей. Распятия. Наброски, некоторые − молодых людей и некоторые − собак.

Остальная часть комнаты была столь же захламлена.

Длинный зелёный бархатный диван. Полдюжины кресел, ни одно из которых не подходило ни к чему. Столы, столешницы которых были заполнены... вещами. Статуэтки. Сувенирные пепельницы. Книги. Трубки. Старые письма, перевязанные ленточкой. Он мог насчитать на полу по крайней мере четыре разных ковра. Камин был отделан крашеной плиткой, а на деревянной каминной полке стояла коллекция флаконов с духами.

Руди не казался обиженным осмотром своей гостиной, только слегка озадаченным. 

− Присаживайся, − сказал он наконец, неопределённо указывая на кресла.

Шерлок выбрал одно из них и сел.

Руди изящно опустился на диван. 

− Итак, Шерлок Холмс, чем я обязан столь неожиданному визиту?

− Я хотел познакомиться с семейной паршивой овцой, − прямо сказал Шерлок.

Руди рассмеялся. 

− Как Мэгги и Сигеру удалось завести такое восхитительное потомство?

Поскольку ответа на этот вопрос у него не было, Шерлок промолчал.

Через мгновение Руди снова встал. 

− Думаю, нам нужно выпить чаю. Устраивайся поудобнее.

Оставшись один в комнате, Шерлок взял со столика рядом с креслом небольшой альбом с фотографиями. На большинстве фотографий внутри был изображен молодой Руди, который, казалось, отправился в большое турне уже после того, как эта традиция прошла. Но он, безусловно, поразил все важные города Европы. Каждый город показывал его в компании другого молодого человека.

На мгновение Шерлок задумался, каково это − путешествовать по миру в одиночку. Конечно, он сделает это без общества одного пустого компаньона за другим.

Он услышал звук возвращающихся шагов и быстро поставил альбом на место.

Руди вернулся в комнату, неся серебряный поднос с чайником, чашками и блюдцами. Он поставил поднос на большой столик у дивана и жестом пригласил Шерлока пододвинуть кресло поближе. Когда он налил чай, тот был ярко-зелёного цвета и имел сильный травяной аромат.

− Чай? − с сомнением спросил Шерлок.

− Сенча(9). Японский, − сказал Руди.

Он сделал глоток. На вкус он была такой же, как и на запах. На самом деле он не возражал. 

− Вы паршивая овца, потому что вы гей? − резко спросил он.

Руди замер, не донеся чашку до губ. 

− Не совсем, − медленно ответил он. − Больше из-за того, что я решил быть геем. − Его губы дрогнули, прежде чем он, наконец, сделал глоток чая.

Шерлоку показалось, что он понял.

− Хотя я скажу, что твои родители не были частью хора неодобрения.

При всех недостатках, которые были у его родителей, мелочность не входила в их число.

− А как насчёт тебя, Шерлок?

Шерлок хотел уклониться от ответа, но мужчина просто продолжал смотреть на него. 

− Люди просто не одобряют то, как я выбираю быть собой, − наконец сказал он. Он допил свой чай.

Руди на мгновение замолчал. 

− Может, послушаешься совета старой паршивой овцы?

Шерлок кивнул.

− Продолжай быть собой. Это не всегда будет легко, а иногда совсем испортит тебе настроение. Но если ты останешься верен себе, в один прекрасный день всё сойдётся.

Он оценивающе посмотрел на него. 

− Когда-нибудь, если тебе повезёт, ты даже встретишь кого-нибудь, кто одобрит то, что Шерлок Холмс выбрал быть самим собой.

Это казалось маловероятным, но Шерлок не стал спорить. Вместо этого он посмотрел на часы, висевшие над камином. 

− Мне нужно возвращаться в Итон, − сказал он, вставая.

− Я рад, что познакомился с тобой, − Руди казался искренним.

Шерлок подошёл к двери и остановился. 

− Вы счастливы? − спросил он, даже не зная, откуда взялся этот вопрос.

Руди улыбнулся. 

− Иногда.

Иногда.

Он хотел задать ещё один вопрос, но, наверное, это было невежливо. И всё же, когда это его останавливало? 

− Вы когда-нибудь встречали человека, который вас понимал?

− Да. Мы провели вместе десять чудесных лет.

Шерлок открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, что случилось, но потом посмотрел на лицо Руди и ничего не сказал, кроме «До свидания».

Он успел на поезд ещё до того, как двери его закрылись.

*** **3** ***

Он обнаружил, что все комнаты общежития похожи друг на друга.

Вероятно, именно поэтому он проснулся, не совсем понимая, где находится. Ну, это было не совсем так. Очевидно, он находился в комнате общежития, но он смутно представлял себе, чья это _на самом_ деле комната. Эмили? Эсси?

Он перевернулся на узкой кровати.

Худенькая блондинка, одетая в очень большую футболку и, возможно, трусики, стояла у стола и наблюдала, как закипает электрический чайник. На стене висела вывеска в розовых блестках. Дженни. А, ну да. 

− Доброе утро, Дженни, − сказал он; его голос был сонным и похмельным.

Она взглянула на него, и Джон подумал, не мечтает ли она о розовой блестящей вывеске над его головой. 

− Чаю? − равнодушно предложила она.

− Пожалуйста, − сказал он. Под тонким одеялом он нашёл свои боксеры и натянул их. Именно в такие моменты этикет подобных встреч иногда сбивал его с толку. Она − Дженни − была только наполовину одета, так что он должен был просто пить чай в своих боксерах? А носки? Проклятье, внезапно осознал он, он даже не снял носки прошлой ночью. Это было так низко.

Она взяла коробку «Йоркширского чая»(10) в пакетиках.

Её вопиющее отсутствие интереса к нему заставило быстро сбежать, поэтому Джон схватил с пола свои джинсы и надел их. Его старая футболка с надписью «Доктор Кто» тоже была там, так что он натянул её, а затем, наконец, скользнул обеими ногами в свои потрёпанные «Док Мартенс». К тому времени чайник уже закипел, и Дженни налила воду в две розовые кружки. Она заняла единственное кресло, а он сел на угол стола.

Они сидели в тишине и пили чай, заваренный так, как получилось.

− Спасибо, − поблагодарил он, прежде чем сделать осторожный глоток. Слабый лимонно-апельсиновый привкус йоркширского чая всегда усиливается капелькой молока, подумал Джон, но не стал спрашивать. Вместо этого он оглядел разбросанные по столу учебники. 

− Экономика, да? − спросил он.

− Да, − Дженни уставилась в свою чашку. − А ты?

− Медицина.

Было облегчением, что она явно не заинтересовалась обсуждением будущих вечеров, проведённых вместе. Джон допил чай, размышляя о том, что ему действительно нужно перестать вести себя как какой-то идиот-первокурсник, впервые оказавшийся вдали от дома. Ему оставалось всего несколько месяцев до поступления в медицинскую школу. Давно пора перестать ходить на многолюдные шумные вечеринки, где в воздухе густо висел запах марихуаны, слишком много пить и кончать в постели с какой-нибудь девушкой, чьё имя он забудет, как только выйдет за дверь.

Он поставил кружку на стол и встал. 

− Ну что ж, до встречи, − произнёс он.

− Может быть, − сказала она, взяв в руки книгу Де Грауве _«Экономика валютного союза»_.

Выйдя на тротуар и направляясь к своей комнате, Джон вздохнул с облегчением. Иногда девушки были цепкими, и это всегда было трудно. Может быть, только может быть, его репутация жизнерадостного Лотарио(11) достаточно укрепилась, и теперь он мог немного расслабиться и перестать пытаться проявить себя.

В конце концов, ему предстояли экзамены и подготовка к переезду в Лондон. Он собирался стать врачом.

***

В комнате его ждало приглашение, явно доставленное курьером, поскольку на нём не было почтовых марок.

Дорогой конверт с Маунт-стрит, и аккуратный почерк мелкими буквами чёрными чернилами громко говорили об отправителе. Даже раздражающее обозначение _У. Ш. С. Холмс, Королевский колледж, Кэмбридж_ указывало на то, что тот был от его надоедливого педанта-брата.

Шерлок даже не пошевелился, чтобы открыть конверт. Вместо этого он снял пиджак, скинул ботинки и натянул халат. Затем он включил электрический чайник и, пока тот закипал, проверил эксперимент с плесенью за книжным шкафом. Наконец он налил себе чашку «Эрл Грей»(12), который прислала ему мама, и сел за стол. Не обращая внимания на нелепый серебряный нож для вскрытия писем, подаренный ему Майкрофтом на прошлое Рождество (ну, разве что улыбнулся при воспоминании о том, как Виктор использовал его, чтобы разделить кокаин на две идеальные кучки), он разорвал дорогой конверт.

Вероятно, важно было то, что Майкрофт сам написал приглашение, а не передал задание миньону. Его чопорный, безупречный почерк был безошибочно узнаваем и раздражал. Шерлок сделал осторожный глоток чая, думая, что только напыщенный мерзавец мог написать такую записку вместо того, чтобы просто отправить электронное письмо.

Наконец, проигнорировав его ещё несколько мгновений, он решил просто прочесть чёртово послание.

_«Шерлок,_

_Как сказала Мамуля, я жду тебя во вторник в 14:00. Время было выбрано намеренно, между завтраком и чаем, чтобы ты не заподозрил, что я просто пытаюсь заставить тебя поесть. Мамуля беспокоится, что ты слишком худой._

_Если ты не явишься в назначенный день и время, мне придётся её об этом известить, и ты знаешь, что она будет волноваться._

_До вторника. Майкрофт»._

Шерлок бросил записку на стол и допил чай.

Одним пальцем он рассеянно потёр вену на руке, гадая, когда же появится Виктор.

Чтобы как можно больше досадить Майкрофту, Шерлок встал у входной двери и дождался подходящего момента, чтобы постучать дверным молоточком в виде львиной головы.

Каждый раз, приходя сюда, он ожидал, что дверь откроет какой-нибудь идиот, одетый в костюм дворецкого. Но, видимо, ещё нет, потому что дверь открыл сам Майкрофт. Не в костюме дворецкого. 

− Как раз вовремя, − сказал тот.

− Скорее начну, скорее закончу, − ответил Шерлок, понятия не имея, где он слышал эту нелепую фразу. Наверное, от какой-нибудь няни.

Он последовал за Майкрофтом в гостиную и, увидев, что ждёт его на маленьком столике перед камином, сердито уставился на него.

Его брат успокаивающе поднял руку. 

− Это не послеобеденный чай, − сказал он. − Это всего лишь чайник с чаем. Смазка для разговора.

Шерлок усмехнулся. 

− Так вот как ты склоняешь дипломатов мира к своей воле? Смазкой?

− Сядь, − рявкнул Майкрофт. − Съешь печенье.

Шерлок сел в одно из кожаных кресел и через мгновение взял шоколадное печенье.

− В последнее время ты пропустил несколько лекций, − сказал Майкрофт.

− Только скучные.

− Ты находишь все лекции скучными.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

Майкрофт налил чай в две хрупкие на вид фарфоровые чашки и протянул одну Шерлоку.

Он понюхал тяжёлое тёмное варево. 

− Что это за чертовщина?

Майкрофт сделал медленный, осторожный глоток. 

− Это называется «Narcissus Wuyi Oolong»(13).

Шерлок фыркнул. 

− Как уместно. − Он почувствовал почти медовый запах, поэтому решил сделать глоток. К сожалению, на самом деле это было очень мило. Не то, что он сказал бы так, конечно.

Майкрофт посмотрел на тарелку с печеньем. 

− Чай не особенно редкий, но он восхитительно стареет. Не так давно шкатулка 1960-х годов была продана на аукционе почти за 150 000 фунтов. − Наконец он взял в руки простое печенье.

Несколько мгновений не было никакого разговора.

− У тебя есть знакомый, о котором я беспокоюсь, − наконец сказал Майкрофт.

− Не лезь не в своё дело, − мягко сказал Шерлок.

− У Тревора есть определённая репутация.

Шерлок не дал пальцу скользнуть к руке, к тому месту, которое слегка болело от его незначительного просчёта прошлой ночью. 

− Вообще-то, у меня тоже, − заметил он.

− Какие у тебя отношения с Виктором Тревором? − резко спросил Майкрофт.

− Мы не трахаемся, если ты это имеешь в виду, − ответил Шерлок, просто для удовольствия наблюдая за лицом Майкрофта. Он не добавил, что, может быть, иногда и думает об этом. Но Тревор был твёрдо привержен своей любви к женскому обществу.

− Значит, ты считаешь его своим другом, − в голосе Майкрофта звучало презрение.

Короткий смешок Шерлока был совершенно лишён юмора. 

− Я бросил своего воображаемого друга, когда мне было семь, − заметил он.

− Просто будь осторожен, − наконец сказал Майкрофт.

Они допили чай, и Шерлок встал. 

− Теперь ты можешь доложить Мамуле, что я жив и здоров.

Майкрофт внимательно изучал его лицо. Казалось, ему что-то не понравилось, но потом он решил, что пока не будет говорить об этом. Несколько месяцев спустя они оба будут гадать, что могло бы случиться, если бы он сделал это.

Они подошли к двери. 

− Я поеду к ним на выходные, − сказал Майкрофт. − Если ты хочешь, можешь поехать со мной.

− Извини, − беззаботно сказал Шерлок. − У меня уже назначена встреча.

Майкрофт только скептически хмыкнул и закрыл дверь.

Шерлок направился к станции метро, но вместо этого поднял руку, подзывая кэб. У него действительно были планы на выходные. Виктор пригласил его в загородный дом Треворов. Он хотел показать отцу особый талант Шерлока к дедукции.

Он также пообещал очень хороший кокаин. Рука Шерлока снова дёрнулась, когда он заказывал кэб до Кингс-Кросс на обратный поезд в Кембридж.

*** **4** ***

Однажды Джон встречался с женщиной по имени Бетани, которая читала философию.

Она была высокой и гибкой, с копной рыжих волос, рассыпавшихся по плечам, и остроумной. Иногда он думал, что это было направлено на него таким образом, что казалось немного грубым, когда исходило от кого-то, с кем он спал. Тем не менее, секс был хорош, и у него не было иллюзий, что философ − это тот, с кем он проведёт остаток своей жизни, так что всё было в порядке.

Иногда он просматривал её учебники, потому что Джону нравилось думать, что он постоянно пытается улучшить свой ум. Большая часть того, что он читал, ничего для него не значила, но, по крайней мере, он проявлял интерес. Честно говоря, он никогда не думал, что всё, что он прочитает в этих толстых томах, останется у него в голове.

Это было доказано в течение двадцати четырех часов после прибытия в госпитальный лагерь в Афганистане.

Он чувствовал себя более чем неуместно в своей новой униформе и с тем, что, как он опасался, было ярким выражением глаз. В лагере было громче, чем он ожидал, из-за смешения языков и постоянного фонового гула генераторов. Но его встретили дружескими словами и, возможно, с некоторым облегчением. Молодой человек из Манчестера провёл для него короткую экскурсию, а затем оставил в его комнатке, чтобы он мог распаковать вещи и устроиться.

Едва он успел начать, как вернулся Бриттен, устроивший ему экскурсию. 

− Сэр, − сказал тот, задыхаясь, − извините, но майор послал меня за вами. Прибывают раненые после перестрелки, и вы им нужны.

Слово «перестрелка» было интересным, решил Джон.

В тот момент это казалось ему почти незначительным, но потом, когда начали прибывать раненые, это, казалось, сильно преуменьшало ситуацию. Джон не был новичком в кризисной медицине, особенно после того, как провел время в приёмной Барта и видел жертв автокатастроф, ножевых ранений и в одном ужасном случае − от бомбы террориста. Тем не менее, в первое короткое время, когда окровавленные солдаты прибывали непрерывным потоком, он чувствовал неуверенность в своих силах.

Но когда он встал над молодым человеком, больше похожим на мальчика, с ужасной раной на голове, появился Джон Ватсон, опытный хирург, и взял на себя ответственность, отдавая приказы медсестре и автоматически доставая нужные инструменты. Пока он работал, до его ушей донеслись слова ещё одного раненого.

 _Мы поймали этих ублюдков. Мы победили их_.

Когда Джон работал над извлечением шрапнели из черепа своего пациента, он вспомнил эти слова из одного из учебников философии Бетани.

«Жан-Поль Сартр», − подумал он, удивляясь, что это имя так быстро пришло ему в голову.

 _«Услышав подробности победы, трудно отличить её от поражения»_.

Первый урок он усвоил.

Джон не возражал работать с американцами в тех случаях, когда от него требовалось поддерживать с ними связь. Они были эффективны, имели необходимые припасы и, самое главное, имели склонность справляться со своими ужасными обязанностями с определённым чёрным юмором, который привлекал его.

У совместной работы с американцами был только один недостаток, который он понял почти сразу. Они закончили длинную смену, он и маленькая блондинка-врач из Бостона, трудную смену, и она повела его в столовую. 

− Как насчёт чая? − предложила та чересчур бодро. − В конце концов, ты англичанин.

− Чай был бы очень кстати, − сказал он с облегчением.

Немного менее восхитительно было, когда он получил кружку, наполненную водой, лучше всего описываемую как тёплая, с чайным пакетиком, всё ещё завернутым в обёртку. Он последовал за капитаном Эбигейл Маккуин к столу, а затем достал пакетик чая «Липтон»(14) и бросил его в кружку. Тот уныло плавал сверху, и он ткнул в него ложкой. Чтобы оттянуть неизбежное, он съел бутерброд с сыром, на котором настаивала Эбигейл.

Наконец он размешал ложку сахара в бежевой жидкости и сделал глоток.

Ему обещали чай, но потом ему показалось, что напиток плюнул в его грустное, тоскующее по дому и усталое лицо, смеясь над его разочарованием.

Джон решил, что он слишком устал, чтобы так философствовать, несмотря на свои прежние мысли о Сартре. Он пил сладкую, почти тёплую жидкость и слушал, как Абигейл говорит о... Чём-то... Может быть, бейсболе.

Он улыбался и кивал в нужных местах.

***

После этого он всегда лучше всего запоминал запахи.

Гниющий мусор. Немытая человеческая плоть. Тайный секс. Затяжные клубы табачного дыма. Слегка цветочный и слегка металлический запах кокаина. Дешёвая рыба с жареной картошкой. И чизбургеры из Макдональдса.

Его собственная комната, по крайней мере та, которую он считал своей, находилась на самом верху ветхого викторианского дома в Ламбете, спрятавшись под карнизом. В этом было его преимущество, потому что большинство наркоманов не хотели подниматься так высоко, а это означало, что он был один большую часть времени. Это одиночество его вполне устраивало.

Его маленькая комнатка была почти незаметна за грудой сломанной мебели и прочего хлама. На самом деле, однажды он сидел за дверью, слушая, как несколько приспешников Майкрофта ищут его. Они остановились всего в нескольких шагах от его убежища, что заставило его громко рассмеяться, как только те ушли. Однако это было много недель назад, и Шерлоку уже давно не хотелось смеяться. Теперь дни его текли неразличимой путаницей.

Единственным человеком, с которым он регулярно виделся, был Уиггинс, который за небольшую плату доставлял Шерлоку на чердак любое запрещённое вещество. Недостатком было то, что для Уиггинса время не было фиксированным понятием. Поэтому сегодня, как и во многие другие дни, Шерлок мог только сидеть и ждать, надеясь, что Уиггинс вспомнит последние слова, которые Шерлок прокричал ему вслед, когда тот уходил вчера.

− И чай!

Честно говоря, Шерлок чувствовал себя дерьмово большую часть времени в эти дни. Единственное, что могло отвлечь его от боли, тошноты и бесконечных уколов − это забыться в собственном сознании, но в последнее время даже это безопасное место подводило его; Чертоги стал таким же ветхими, как и этот дом, и ничто из того, что он делал, не могло упорядочить все данные. И это было ужасно.

Он с облегчением услышал, как Уиггинс, как обычно насвистывая, поднимается по лестнице. Этот человек был идиотом.

− Доброе утро, красавец, − весело сказал идиот, проскользнув в комнату.

В ответ Шерлок только тихо зарычал. Уиггинс, будучи преданным делу, просто бросил ему пакетик. 

− Как вы и просил, сир. − Затем он протянул мне помятую фляжку. − Чай. Сделал его сам.

Шерлок отвинтил крышку и сделал глоток уже остывающей жидкости. Это было ужасно. Он внимательно посмотрел на маленькую бумажную бирку, всё ещё свисавшую с чайного пакетика. _«Теско на каждый день»_ (15).

− Фу-у-у... − сказал он.

Уиггинс только пожал плечами. 

− Нищие и все такое... − Он нетерпеливо махнул рукой.

Шерлок вытащил из ботинка последние деньги и протянул ему. Он должен был признать, что всё выглядело немного мрачно, с точки зрения будущего.

Уиггинс сунул деньги в карман и направился к двери. 

− Нет покоя грешникам, − сказал он и исчез, продолжая насвистывать.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Шерлок проглотил ещё одну порцию поистине ужасного чая, перебирая пальцами пакетик. В этом заключалось то, что могло стать его последней поблажкой, если только он не найдёт больше денег. К сожалению, у него почти закончилась ложь для Папули, чтобы он мог получить необходимые деньги (Не было смысла даже пробовать беспокоить Мамулю, которая, казалось, знала, на что на самом деле расходуются деньги.).

Хотя Уиггинс был согласен, он не занимался благотворительностью и не доставлял товар без оплаты. По крайней мере, он не взял денег за этот несчастный чай.

Шерлок прислонился головой к стене и понял, что устал.

От всего.

Через несколько мгновений стало ясно, что Уиггинс не был так старателен, как следовало бы, за ним наблюдали и следили. Шерлок слышал тяжелые шаги приближающегося британского правительства. На этот раз миньонов не было, хотя, без сомнения, они ждали внизу.

Шерлок на мгновение задумался, не нырнуть ли обратно под карниз, но в конце концов не стал. Это казалось довольно важным решением.

Вместо этого он приветствовал брата со всей усмешкой, на какую был способен в данных обстоятельствах. Нужно было выглядеть пренебрежительным, чтобы скрыть внезапное чувство облегчения, которое он на самом деле испытывал.

Было бы нелепо говорить, что плохой чай стал последней каплей, но, возможно, так оно и было, и он мог бы с этим жить.

Хотя он знал, что придёт время, скорее, чем он надеялся, когда он сильно пожалеет об этом, он передал пакетик Майкрофту, зная, что его брат поймёт. Напыщенная задница даже помогла ему спуститься по лестнице к ожидавшей его чёрной машине.

*** **5** ***

Они накупили слишком много еды и отнесли её в квартиру на Бейкер-стрит. Шерлок всё ещё объяснял, как важно смотреть на дверную ручку при выборе китайского ресторана, а Джон вполуха слушал, подавая кунжутные креветки на тостах, лимонную курицу, кисло-сладкую свинину, сатайские креветки и особый жареный рис. Другая половина его внимания была занята попытками понять, как, чёрт возьми, он оказался в этой кухне, которая больше напоминала лабораторию сумасшедшего учёного, чем на комнату, в которой готовили еду.

А также почему он чувствовал себя здесь так комфортно.

Когда две тарелки были наполнены, они отнесли их в гостиную и сели на диван. Следующие несколько минут прошли в тишине, если не считать стука палочек о фарфор. Когда самый острый голод притупился, Джон на мгновение остановился. 

− Могу я задать тебе вопрос? − сказал он.

− Не знаю, − рассеянно ответил Шерлок, ощупывая креветку. − А ты можешь?

− Кретин, − пробормотал Джон. − Я просто хочу знать, собираешься ли ты делать это регулярно.

− Ты имеешь в виду − быть гениальным? Раскрывать дела, которые одурачат Лестрейда и его идиотов?

Джон стиснул зубы, прежде чем ответить. 

− Рисковать жизнью, чтобы доказать, что ты умён.

Шерлок помолчал, видимо, серьёзно обдумывая вопрос. Потом он пожал плечами. 

− Это часть должностной инструкции. − Он хмуро взглянул на Джона. − Это будет проблемой?

− Ну, по крайней мере, я думаю, что это должно было быть в твоём списке худших вещей о потенциальном соседе.

Через мгновение Шерлок улыбнулся. 

− А тебя бы это отпугнуло? Или заманило?

Джон решил не отвечать. Вместо этого он доел последние кусочки лимонного цыплёнка и вытер рот бумажной салфеткой. 

− Мне нужен чай, − объявил он.

− Я могу попросить Хаддерс приготовить нам немного, − сказал Шерлок.

− Если ты разбудишь её в такой час, чтобы приготовить нам чёртов чай, то снова подвергнешь свою жизнь опасности, − заметил Джон, вставая. − Я сделаю его сам.

− Отлично, − ответил Шерлок. − Немного молока и один кусочек сахара, пожалуйста.

Джон вздохнул и вернулся на кухню. Он наполнил электрический чайник и умудрился найти в буфете коробку «Лапсанг Сушонг»(16). Дымный глубокий аромат показался идеальным после китайской еды. Он начал мыть две кружки, а затем остановился и крикнул: 

− В этих кружках не было ничего потенциально смертельного, не так ли?

− Насколько я помню, нет, − последовал ответ.

Ну, это было не совсем обнадёживающе, но Джон только что закончил мыть кружки и бросил пакетики с чаем как раз в тот момент, когда закипел чайник. Молока в контейнере оставалось ровно столько, чтобы плеснуть в кружку Шерлока. На мгновение он задумался, насколько всё это знакомо. Как будто он уже делал все это раньше. Как будто ему было суждено вечно заваривать чай и пить его в обществе этого странного человека. Это волшебное существо, которое, казалось, уже соткало вокруг него какое-то заклинание.

Если такова окажется его судьба, Джон думал, что его это вполне устроит.

***

В квартире было очень тихо.

Джон, вместо того чтобы вернуться в ужасную гостиницу, спал наверху, в своей новой спальне, на чистых простынях, которые, как оказалось, миссис Хадсон постелила после того, как вытерла пыль и пропылесосила комнату, пока их не было.

Мысль о том, что доктор Ватсон находится прямо наверху, показалась Шерлоку странно приятной. Кто знал, что в его жизни не хватало кого-то, кто без колебаний убил бы, чтобы спасти его? Кто будет благодарной аудиторией для его гения? Ещё более удивительно, кто мог на самом деле зажечь этот гений? Он сделал себе мысленную пометку при следующей встрече быть любезным со Стэмфордом.

Он решил лечь в свою постель и, может быть, даже поспать. По дороге он взял две кружки и отнёс их на кухню. Вместо того чтобы просто положить их в раковину, как обычно, он вымыл их, вытер и поставил на стол рядом с коробкой чая и сахарницей. Может быть, утром Джон снова заварит чай.

Это было бы очень хорошо, решил Шерлок. Потом он лёг спать.

***

**Примечания переводчика:**

(1) − «P.G. Tips» (англ.) − Этот чай появился в Великобритании в 1930 году благодаря Артуру Бруку. Брук занимался разработкой самых лучших и качественных чайных смесей. Традиции этого качества сохранились по сей день, и теперь PG tips считается чаем №1 в Англии.  
(2) − «Digestive» (англ.) − Рецепт этого печенья был известен в Великобритании ещё в XIX веке и даже опубликован в одной из поваренных книг. Его предлагали покупателям мелкие лондонские пекари, рекламируя свой продукт как богатый отрубями.  
(3) − «Fortnum and Mason’s» (англ.) − Элитарный универмаг на Пикадилли, в Лондоне, с дополнительными магазинами на железнодорожном вокзале Сент-Панкрас и аэропорта Хитроу в Лондоне, а также различных магазинах по всему миру.  
(4) − «Eau de Nil» (фр.) − https://lauraashley.ee/ru/toode/varv-eau-de-nil/  
(5) − «F&M Royal Blend» (англ.) − Королевская cмесь. Создана по заказу короля Эдварда IV. Крепкий цейлонский чай с добавлением солодовой ноты Ассам. Ароматная историческая смесь от «Fortnum and Mason’s».  
(6) − «Gunpowder tea» (англ.) − Сорт зелёного чая. Производится в провинции Чжэцзян. При обработке листья скручиваются поперёк, в маленькие шарики, которые становятся похожими на порох. Отсюда название от англ. gunpowder − порох.  
(7) − «HobNobs» (англ.) − Cдобное печенье с овсяными хлопьями. Рецепт этого печенья придумали в Шотландии в 1985 году.  
(8) − «Garibaldis» (англ.) − Печенье представляет собой галету, между двумя слоями которой находится начинка, в классическом исполнении используется изюм.  
(9) − «Sencha» − Cорт зелёного чая, производимый в Японии. Название происходит от выражения «чайный отвар».  
(10) − «Yorkshire tea» (англ.) − Cмесь чёрного чая, производимая «Bettys & Taylors Group» с 1977 года. Это самый популярный традиционный бренд чёрного чая, продаваемый в Великобритании.  
(11) − Челлендж «Непростая жизнь Лотарио» https://simsbase.ru/sims-4/chellendzhi/chellendzh-neprostaya-zhizn-lotario.html (12) − «Earl Grey» (англ.) − Один из самых распространённых сортов ароматизированного чая. В классическом виде представляет собой чёрный чай с добавлением масла, полученного из кожуры плодов бергамота.  
(13) − «Narcissus Wuyi Oolong» − Считается одним из самых редких и изысканных китайских чаев. Стоит $6500 за килограмм. Название чай получил в честь греческого мифа о Нарциссе.  
(14) − «Lipton» (англ.) − Чай из самых нежных чайных листочков.  
(15) − «Tesco Everyday Value» (англ.) − https://digitalcontent.api.tesco.com/v2/media/ghs/d3bae3a4-0f09-4202-a70c-5a249f77c0bf/snapshotimagehandler_1324520246.jpeg?h=540&w=540  
(16) − «Lapsang Souchong» − Один из самых известных сортов чая из Южного Китая. Отличается своеобразным вкусом и ароматом.


End file.
